


The Killing Kind (COMIC)

by TheGrinningKitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrinningKitten/pseuds/TheGrinningKitten
Summary: Reaper's lover has been missing for years — decades even — until...A comic based on the song"The Killing Kind"by Marianas Trench.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Destructive Death - Relationship, Error/Reaper, Geno/Reaper
Comments: 40
Kudos: 454





	The Killing Kind (COMIC)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This comic has some graphic violence. No gore, but there's quite a bit of death and destruction.


End file.
